


Призрак замка на холме

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Ливень вынуждает напарников Акатсуки искать укрытия в попавшемся по пути замке. Но оказанное гостеприимство оказалось им не слишком по вкусу...





	Призрак замка на холме

Дождь лил уже второй день. Ползущий впереди Хируко напоминал подлодку, рассекающую грязевые потоки. Дейдара плёлся следом и громко завидовал, уверенный, что напарнику-то внутри марионетки если не тепло, то сухо. Сам он промок до нитки, а никакого укрытия, как назло, не предвиделось.  
Сасори периодически огрызался и позволял втянуть себя в перепалку – его тоже раздражала царящая вокруг серая сырость.  
Хируко переполз через лужу, претендующую на звание мелкого озера, и остановился у начала едва заметной тропинки. Сасори пару секунд размышлял, вспоминая карту области, потом решительно двинулся вперёд. Тропа означала наличие неподалёку людей, а следовательно, и крыши, под которой можно переночевать.  
Пришлось идти ещё около получаса до тех пор, пока тропинка не привела к каменной стене высокого величественного замка. Очевидно, когда-то здесь была дверь тайного хода, ныне засыпанная кусками стены.  
– Ювелирный был взрыв, мм, – тоном знатока сообщил Дейдара, окинув взглядом заваленный вход.  
Хируко равнодушно отвернулся и пополз вдоль стены в поисках других дверей. Дейдара задержался ещё ненадолго, прикидывая про себя технику «ювелирного взрыва», и поспешил за напарником.  
Главные ворота, высокие, окованные железом, как того и следовало ожидать, оказались закрыты. Приличия ради Сасори всё же постучал в них – хвостом Хируко. Ожидаемо не получив отклика, отполз в сторону, уступая место Дейдаре.  
Маленький белый паучок подполз к воротам. Грохнуло.  
– Почему так скромно? Ты не заболел? – съехидничал Сасори, разглядывая совсем небольшую дыру в воротах, как раз ровно чтобы Хируко проползти.  
– Вдохновения нет, – пробурчал Дейдара, поморщившись, и ужом проскользнул в дыру. Сасори последовал за ним.  
Во дворе было пусто. Поднявшийся ветер колебал дождевые струи, и из-за этого очертания замка казались неясными и расплывчатыми. Акатсуки направились прямо к нему.  
Однако на том месте, где полагалось быть роскошному парадному входу, оказалась стена. Дейдара не поленился даже простучать её – никаких признаков входа.  
– Ну и что это такое? – озадаченно и несколько раздражённо вопросил подрывник. – Домик без дверей из детской загадочки, мм? В таком случае, нам очень повезло, что есть я, не так ли, данна? Данна?..  
Обернувшись, Дейдара увидел неторопливо заворачивающего за угол Хируко.  
– Иди сюда, – донёсся его голос. – Здесь есть вход.  
– Что? – Дейдара в два прыжка пересёк расстояние и остановился за спиной напарника, не без удивления разглядывая двери. Именно такие, какие и полагались подобному замку – высокие и широкие, украшенные вычурным барельефом, отделанные филигранным металлом. – И как это понимать?  
– Как идиотизм архитектора. Или хозяина дома. Поразмыслишь на досуге. Мне надоело ждать на пороге.  
– Постучать или подорвать? – деловито поинтересовался Дейдара.  
– Стучи.  
Однако стоило Дейдаре замахнуться, чтобы от души грохнуть по резной створке, как она без малейшего скрипа отворилась сама.  
– Добро пожаловать, господа.  
Сасори внимательно изучил открывшего с ног до головы. Юноша, невысокий, с Дейдару ростом, аккуратная короткая стрижка, дорогое кимоно и украшения, оружия нет. Это было странно – в конце концов, они с Дейдарой не производили впечатления мирных заплутавших странников, скорее, наоборот. Зелёные глаза юноши были равнодушными и холодными, словно у марионетки, и это тоже настораживало. Если бы он не заговорил, Сасори, пожалуй, всё же заподозрил бы в нём куклу. Но марионетка может говорить, только если внутри неё сидит кукловод, а тело юноши было слишком тонким, чтобы там кто-то поместился.  
– Что это вы двери так по-дурацки поставили, мм? – беспардонно поинтересовался Дейдара, перешагнув порог и с любопытством рассматривая внутреннее убранство замка. Юноша его не интересовал – люди вообще редко интересовали Дейдару, если только он не желал приобщить их к своему искусству. Но судя по лицу подрывника, сейчас бы он с большей охотой взорвал сам замок, чем его обитателей.  
Хируко переполз порог, и юноша закрыл за ним двери. Повернувшись к Дейдаре, сообщил тем же бесцветным голосом:  
– Двери располагались так не всегда.  
И замолчал, словно этим всё сказал. Проскользнул мимо гостей, пересёк зал быстрыми бесшумными шагами, направляясь к двери в углу. Положил ладонь на дверную ручку и произнёс, не оборачиваясь:  
– Располагайтесь, как вам будет угодно, господа, и не отказывайте себе ни в чём.  
И исчез за дверью незаметно и стремительно, как задутый огонёк.  
– Совсем-совсем ни в чём? – восхищённо переспросил Дейдара и сунул обе руки в сумки.  
– Не вздумай, – оборвал его напарник. – Мы дождёмся здесь, пока кончится дождь, и пойдём дальше.  
– Это будет маленький взрыв, Сасори-но-данна!  
– Нет.  
– Но…  
– Нет!  
Дейдара обиженно фыркнул, но оставил сумки в покое и прошёлся по залу. Мрачное, полутёмное помещение с устланным пыльными коврами полом и двумя лестницами, ведущими на второй этаж, так и просило добавить света, огня… взрыва! Освободить это уставшее от самого себя пространство и подарить ему миг истинной красоты… Руки потянулись к сумкам, облизываясь чуть ли не до кончиков пальцев.  
– Дейдара.  
– Да понял я, с первого раза понял, мм, – отозвался тот. И, осознав, что за голос прозвучал за его спиной, резко развернулся: – Сасори-но-данна?!  
– Ну?  
– Вы выползли из Хируко! – Дейдара расплылся в улыбке. – Так далеко от базы!  
– Заткнись, – раздражённо отозвался Сасори, которого этот факт, в отличие от напарника, совершенно не радовал. Он пошевелил пальцами, вынуждая марионетку перевернуться и распластаться кверху брюхом, растопырив руки и ноги. Путешествие по слякоти не прошло для Хируко даром, грязь каким-то образом забилась в крепления и могла повредить некоторые тонкие механизмы. Сасори предпочитал не рисковать зря, особенно когда дело касалось его творений.  
– Займись чем-нибудь полезным, – велел он Дейдаре. – Обследуй замок. Тебе не кажется странным такой радушный приём?  
– А вы думаете, что это ловушка? – удивился тот. – Тогда почему так открылись, мм?  
– Ты полагаешь, без Хируко я не способен себя защитить? – Сасори в упор взглянул на напарника, зная, что того нервирует долгий холодный взгляд неживых глаз.  
– Я полагаю, что ваша страсть к перестраховке не могла в одночасье исчезнуть, данна, – парировал Дейдара.  
– Правильно полагаешь. А теперь иди и обследуй чёртов замок. Можешь начать с двери, за которой скрылся тот мальчишка, – с этими словами Сасори склонился над рукой Хируко, всем своим видом показывая, что до слов напарника ему нет больше никакого дела.  
Пробурчав себе под нос что-то недовольное, Дейдара направился к двери. Холодная металлическая ручка щёлкнула под его пальцами и легко подалась.  
– И никаких взрывов! – донеслось сзади.  
– Как получится, – осклабился подрывник и перешагнул порог.  
Сасори наполовину перебрал и почистил Хируко, когда его отвлёк тихий шорох. Он поднял голову и увидел девушку в простом лёгком платье, с распущенными волосами, которые скрывали склонённое лицо. Она что-то прижимала к груди и бросала на него робкие взгляды из-под ресниц. Когда он повернул голову, девушка приблизилась на пару шагов и, протянув руки, положила на пол свою ношу.  
Кукловод мгновенно развернулся всем телом – сумки с глиной, которые ещё десять минут назад висели на поясе напарника, он узнал сразу.  
– Где Дейдара?  
Девушка замотала головой, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, попятилась и исчезла всё за той же злополучной дверью так быстро, что даже Сасори едва уловил её движения.  
Какого чёрта здесь происходит?  
Он не рискнул прикасаться к сумкам Дейдары, хотя на поверхностный взгляд, ловушек или взрывпечатей на них не было. Следов крови – тоже. Конечно, Дейдара и без глины не пропадёт, но это было его основное и любимое оружие, и он никак не мог просто так расстаться с ним. Что произошло?  
Сасори бросил взгляд в сторону разобранного Хируко. Впрочем, то, что он временно лишился наиболее используемой марионетки, не представляло опасности, в конце концов, свитки с остальными всегда при нём. На всякий случай он перепроверил снаряжение, а потом запечатал в свиток Хируко и решительно направился в сторону двери, за которой было слишком много загадок.  
Дверь открылась легко и бесшумно. Сасори перешагнул порог и огляделся, с удивлением отметив, что интерьер более всего напоминает чайный домик, обязательный для любого аристократического обиталища. Но чайный домик всегда располагается рядом с замком, а никак не внутри его… А главное – комната была абсолютно пуста. Никаких следов ни обитателей замка, ни Дейдары.  
Сасори нахмурился. Оставив дверь открытой настежь, он неторопливо обошёл комнату по периметру. Он хорошо знал своего напарника – захватить его бесшумно было задачей практически нереальной. Даже лишённый сумок с глиной, он мог доставить неприятелям немало проблем, и уж конечно, молчать бы он при этом не стал. Возможно, на него воздействовали каким-то ядом? В таком случае, его готовил мастер более высокого уровня, чем Акасуна-но Сасори, потому что оградить напарника от воздействия всех известных ядов кукловод позаботился уже давно. На роль подобного мастера подходил разве что Орочимару, но никаких признаков того, что замок принадлежит или когда-то принадлежал ему, Сасори не заметил.  
Странность ситуации раздражала. Скорпион ещё раз обошёл комнату. Она была обставлена в строгом соотношении с каноном – ничего лишнего и отвлекающего взгляд, только в центре бронзовый очаг, на котором курился паром из носика чайник, рядом на подносе – две чашки. В стене напротив крохотного окна расположилась ниша с крохотной серебряной курильницей, ваза с цветами и свиток, на котором должно быть начертано какое-то мудрое изречение.  
Сасори подошёл ближе и скользнул взглядом по каллиграфическим иероглифам.  
«Искусство – это мгновение, запечатленное в Вечности», – гласил свиток.  
«Не лишено смысла», – усмехнулся марионеточник. Будь здесь Дейдара, он бы немедленно начал яростно возражать и отстаивать свою самоубийственную теорию. Что же, приятно, что неведомый автор изречения на стороне Сасори, однако это совершенно не проливает свет на то, где искать напарника. Или это намёк, что тот, по чьей вине исчез Дейдара, знает Скорпиона Красных песков? Но знать Сасори ещё не означает знать Дейдару, причём настолько, чтобы суметь устранить его бесшумно.  
Марионеточник прошёл мимо стены с нишей, нагнулся и взмахнул ладонью над тихонько ворчащим чайником, ловя пальцами парок. И чай в чайнике тоже был самым обыкновенным, один из тех терпких сортов, которые выращивают в Стране Риса. Никаких подсказок.  
Остановившись на пороге, Сасори ещё раз окинул комнату долгим, внимательным взглядом. И всё-таки, почему, придерживаясь канонов во всём остальном, владелец замка пренебрёг одним из главных пунктов – удалённостью чайного домика от главного здания, уединённостью? Интуиция подсказывала, что это важно, но о причинах умалчивала. Хотя на деле это могло оказаться всего лишь очередной архитектурной придурью, вроде тех же дверей не на месте.  
«Двери располагались так не всегда», – вспомнил Скорпион слова зеленоглазого юноши.  
И что это значит? Что-то заставило владельца замка перенести двери и убранство чайного домика на неположенные места?   
Будь здесь Дейдара, он, может, и уловил бы в этом бреде какой-то смысл. Сасори, привыкший мыслить логично, смысла не видел.  
Хотя, возможно, стоит проверить, что ещё не на месте?  
Он перешагнул порог, оставив дверь открытой, направился к противоположной стороне зала. Однако на полпути та же интуиция подтолкнула его обернуться.  
Дверь была закрыта.  
На слух Скорпион Красных песков не жаловался никогда, и мог бы поклясться своим искусством, что никто за его спиной дверь не закрывал, и сам он этого также не делал.  
Просто он оставил её открытой, а теперь она оказалась закрыта.  
Чёрт знает что.  
Первой на ум приходила мысль о гендзюцу, но на Сасори не действовали никакие техники иллюзий. Если он видит всё происходящее, значит, оно и в самом деле происходит. Предполагать, что все обитатели замка – шиноби уровня каге, собравшиеся исключительно дабы подурачить его, смехотворно. Нет, здесь творится что-то иное.  
Сасори вернулся и снова открыл злополучную дверь в чайную комнату. Там по-прежнему было пусто, однако свиток, прежде лежавший в нише, теперь был развёрнут и прикреплён к стене рядом, и цветы в вазе стояли другие. Сасори присмотрелся к иероглифам на полупрозрачной бумаге. Разумеется, изречения про искусство там уже не было.  
«Обо всем, что видишь,   
не говори, что это не цветок,   
обо всем, что думаешь,   
не говори, что это не луна».  
Почерк Дейдары он узнал мгновенно. Забыв про дверь, Сасори стремительно пересёк комнату и сорвал свиток со стены.  
Ничего не произошло. Дверь осталась открытой, комната осталась на месте, свиток не превратился в взрывную печать. Кукловод несколько раз перечитал и просканировал запись, но никакой новой информации не обнаружил. Дейдара написал именно то, что написал.  
Сасори уставился в стену невидящим взглядом, быстро выстраивая мысли в голове. Главное – теперь он точно знает, что напарник жив. То, что Дейдара написал стихотворение, означает, что у него было никакой возможности передать более понятный ключ. Это плохо, значит, он кем-то контролируется. Техника захвата разума? По его мнению, любой, кто осмелится залезть в разум Дейдары, рискует моментально свихнуться, кроме того, волю подрывника не так-то просто переломить… словом, маловероятно, что в этой глуши может обитать такой сильный менталист. Сам Сасори, конечно, мог бы не раздумывая назвать минимум двенадцать способов контролировать напарника и вынудить его делать то, что надо, но лишь потому, что провёл достаточно времени с ним бок о бок.  
Рисовая бумага жалобно хрустнула, сминаясь в тонких кукольных пальцах.  
– Сасори-но-данна, – раздалось за спиной, и Скорпион резко развернулся.  
– Дейдар-ра… – если сейчас окажется, что всё это была шутка, он расчленит напарника и закопает в разных частях замка.  
– Сасори-но-данна будет искать меня, – произнесла низким голосом Дейдары та самая девочка-служанка, что получасом ранее принесла Сасори сумки с глиной.  
«Техники Звука? Значит, всё-таки Орочимару?» – прикинул про себя кукловод, а вслух спросил:  
– Что вам нужно от нас?  
Девчонка покачала головой. Глаза её были полны мольбы и печали, в то время как губы продолжали двигаться словно независимо от неё, выговаривая голосом Дейдары с его раздражённо-предвкушающей интонацией:  
– Чёрт, если Сасори-но-данна найдёт меня раньше, чем я отсюда выберусь, мне влетит… Как назло, ни одной крошки глины, мм!  
– Дейдара, – позвал кукловод. – Ты слышишь меня?  
Девочка покачала головой.  
– Грёбаная дверь, грёбаная комната, разнести бы это всё в пыль, мм!  
– Где он? – Сасори посмотрел в глаза служанки, приподняв руку в мирном жесте, показывающем, что он не причинит ей вреда. Из такого положения руки было удобнее всего метнуть отравленную иглу. – Скажи мне, где он, и я оставлю тебя в живых.  
Она покачала головой с горькой усмешкой, которая никак не могла принадлежать Дейдаре и, очевидно, была её.  
– Что же, я пытался договориться, – игла вырвалась из ладони и… прошила фигуру девочки насквозь, воткнувшись в стену за её спиной. Служанка развела руками и медленно растаяла в воздухе.  
Сасори, словно окаменев, смотрел на торчащую в стене иглу.  
«Меня поймали в гендзюцу? Невозможно. Значит, моё собственное сознание вытворяет всё это? Неправдоподобно яркие галлюцинации в качестве запоздалого отката от перемещения сознания в марионетку? Но при чём тут Дейдара? Символ всего того, от чего я отказался? И что я должен с ним делать в таком случае – найти, отказаться искать, спасти, убить? Ладно. Если всё это – фантомный бред, в таком случае, происходящему можно не удивляться. Это не техники, это воображение. Отлично. Девчонка дала мне подсказку, и я должен ею воспользоваться. Дейдара жив и, судя по зачитанной речи, не под контролем. Он находится в какой-то комнате, в которой оказался после того, как вошёл сюда. Но не в этой. Она надёжно заперта, иначе бы он вынес дверь и без помощи глины, а не ждал меня. Где это может быть? Подвал? Или, наоборот, чердак? Какая-то пристройка? Пристройка… как же сказал тот мальчишка – «двери были здесь не всегда»… Возможно, комнаты тоже? Значит… значит, он может находиться там, где положено быть этой комнате – в чайном домике!»  
Сасори отшвырнул свиток и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из замка.  
Входные двери, к удивлению, не содержали в себе никаких гадостей и выпустили его беспрепятственно, громко захлопнувшись за спиной. Снаружи по-прежнему лил дождь, и Сасори мысленно поморщился. Он не чувствовал холода и сырости, но находиться под открытым небом без защиты Хируко было некомфортно. Машинально он отмечал десятки мест, из которых могла выпрыгнуть засада, и способы уклонения от атаки. Даже если всё происходящее было лишь его бредом, расслабляться не стоило – Скорпион знал себя как никто другой и не сомневался в коварстве и обширном арсенале разнообразных гадостей собственного подсознания.  
Чайный домик, однако, удалось найти без приключений. Сразу за углом пряталось небольшое рукотворное озерцо, похожее на чашу без видимого дна. У его берега и пристроилась миниатюрная копия основного дома, без окон и с небольшой каменной лесенкой, спускающейся прямо в воду. Краем сознания Сасори невольно отметил изящество постройки. Он поднялся на крыльцо, бегло просканировал тяжёлый висячий замок на двери. Механизм оказался на удивление нехитрым, отмычка, вмонтированная в мизинец, справилась с ним в два оборота. Кукловод отпихнул грохнувшийся к ногам замок и открыл дверь.  
– Я так и знал, да, – мрачно сказал Дейдара, спрыгивая откуда-то сверху. – Я так и знал, что вы найдёте меня раньше, чем я выберусь отсюда сам, хм.  
– Скажи спасибо, что я вообще пошёл тебя искать, – Сасори разглядывал напарника, который на порождение чьего бы то ни было подсознания не походил. Всё такой же лохматый, задиристый, резкий и слишком живой.  
Убить его, что ли, чтобы вернуться в реальность?  
– Данна, вы чего? – поперхнулся подрывник, когда Скорпион вытянул руку и медленно, задумчиво сомкнул пальцы на его горле.  
– Проверяю теорию.  
– Проверяйте на ком-то другом, да! – Дейдара вцепился обеими руками в узкое холодное запястье, безрезультатно пытаясь оторвать от себя Сасори.  
– Сомневаюсь, что получится.  
– Вы… вы это серьёзно?!  
– Вполне, – подтвердил кукловод.  
Дейдара хватанул ртом воздух и резко выбросил вперёд ногу, целясь в шею напарника, самую тонкую и уязвимую на первый взгляд часть марионетки. Сасори легко перехватил лодыжку, вздёрнул вверх.  
– Лучше не дёргайся, – мягко, почти сочувственно посоветовал он.  
– Да какого… мать вашу… данна… – прохрипел подрывник. Тонкие безжалостные пальцы сжимались всё сильнее, от недостатка воздуха мысли путались и в глазах темнело. Не глядя, он ухватился за плащ Сасори, вцепившись в него пальцами и зубами, со всей силой врезал свободной ногой по корпусу марионетки. Скорпион лишь покачнулся, и только. Притянув Дейдару ближе, он внимательно вглядывался в тёмную глубину зрачков сквозь судорожно пульсирующие радужки… а потом смертельная хватка неожиданно ослабла, и подрывник грохнулся на пол.  
Сасори редко полагался на интуицию. Он предпочитал подкреплять смутные догадки чёткими ясными фактами, и старался исходить только из них. Но как и любой человек искусства, интуицию он не игнорировал, и сейчас прислушался к её голосу, утверждавшему, что смерть Дейдары – неправильный путь.  
Напарник между тем мгновенно откатился в дальней стене и вскочил на ноги, опёршись на эту стену плечом. Он пошатывался, держась за горло, и всё ещё отчаянно глотал воздух, выплёвывая забористый мат вперемежку с кашлем, но был готов продать свою жизнь как можно дороже.  
– Больше я тебя убивать не буду, – рассеянно успокоил его Сасори, подходя к двери. – Пока что.  
Ручка щёлкнула под его пальцами, и кукловод замер, разглядывая то, что обнаружилось за дверью.  
– Дейдара. Ты не мог бы повторить то, что говорил три минуты назад? Начиная со слов «этот грёбаный замок».  
Дейдара охотно повторил и даже добавил несколько новых интересных оборотов.  
– Вполне ёмкое описание ситуации, – кивнул Сасори, когда напарник замолчал, настороженно зыркая на него из-под чёлки. – А теперь расслабься и оторви взгляд от меня, смотри за дверь.  
– Чтобы вам было удобнее закончить начатое, да? – съязвил подрывник. Голос у него всё ещё был хриплым и сдавленным.  
– Я же сказал, что больше не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
– А я, конечно, обрадовался и поверил, мм.  
– Если я захочу всё же убить тебя, ты всё равно не сможешь мне помешать, – раздражённо произнёс Сасори. – Так что будь добр, подойди.  
– Как только я найду хоть немного глины, я запущу вам под плащ сороконожку, да, – прошипел Дейдара, но всё же остановился рядом с напарником и заглянул в дверной проём. – Ну и что? Пустой коридор!  
– Которого быть не должно, – кивнул Сасори. – Потому что я вошёл в чайный домик.  
– Что вы хотите этим сказать?  
– То, что говорю. В поисках тебя я вышел из замка, обошёл его, прошёл по мостику и вошёл в чайный домик. А сейчас, если ты видишь то же, что и я, за дверью внутренний коридор замка.  
– Гендзюцу?  
– На меня они не действуют, но если хочешь убедиться… – Сасори коснулся ладонью плеча напарника и влил в него каплю чакры.  
– Ничего не изменилось, мм, – с сожалением признал тот. – Хотите сказать, мы оба попались в ловушку?  
Сасори промолчал.  
– Вот что, валить надо отсюда, – Дейдара решительно перешагнул порог. – Чёрт с ним, с дождём, не растаем. Бесят такие ловушки, в них совершенно нет искусства, мм!  
Помедлив и убедившись, что с напарником ничего не случилось, когда он вышел в коридор, Сасори последовал за ним. Сумки Дейдары должны были лежать неподалёку, Скорпион точно помнил, где оставил их, но они отсутствовали. Будет теперь ныть и бурчать, пока не найдёт место, где можно накопать глины…  
Стремительным шагом Дейдара пересёк коридор и рванул за кольца дверей. Озадаченно нахмурился и дёрнул снова. Результат остался прежним – ничего не произошло.  
– Эй, какого хрена! – возмутился он и скользнул ладонью по створкам. Не нашёл никакого засова, замка или хотя бы намёков на него и ещё подёргал кольца, на этот раз с помощью чакры. Двери едва заметно вздрогнули, но выдержали. – Что тут происходит вообще, мм?! Данна, хватит пялиться, помогите мне открыть!  
– Не вижу смысла, – отозвался Сасори. – Раз уж мы попались в эту ловушку, будет не так просто её покинуть.  
Он с сожалением признал свою непредусмотрительность: если бы прихватил сумки с глиной и отдал Дейдаре, тот бы сейчас мог взорвать стену и пробить выход наружу.  
– Эге-гей! – неожиданно завопил Дейдара, обернувшись к лестницам. – Есть тут кто-нибудь? Какого хрена вам надо от нас?!  
Ответом была тишина; оба Акатсуки внимательно всматривались в переплетения теней по углам коридора, но не замечали ни шороха, ни движения. Наблюдатели, если они были, скрывались с большим мастерством и раскрывать свои цели не спешили.  
– Дело дрянь, – высказался Дейдара, нервно дёрнув себя за кончик длинной чёлки. – Есть какие-нибудь соображения, данна?  
Сасори молча пожал плечами. Положение было крайне раздражающим – они заперты в непонятной ловушке, контролирующейся, скорее всего, извне (потому что шиноби, которому хватило ума построить такую ловушку, хватит ума и на то, чтобы выжидать снаружи неё), Дейдара потерял свою глину, а у него вышел из строя Хируко, единственная марионетка, в которую Сасори мог поместиться целиком и использовать в качестве брони. Он сделал в уме пометку, что когда они выберутся, нужно будет сделать запасной вариант. Взрывными техниками ни одна из его кукол тоже не обладала, было достаточно напарника под боком. И это тоже надо будет исправить…  
– Данна! – Дейдара ткнул его пальцем в плечо. – Вы там живой вообще, мм?  
– Не мертвее обычного, – рассеянно отозвался тот. – С этой минуты держимся вместе, иначе нас опять раскидает по разным углам, и будем без толку бродить тут до скончания веков. Есть два варианта – мы можем быть нужны либо мёртвыми, либо живыми. В первом случае, скорее всего, те, кто устроил это всё, будут ждать, пока мы умрём с голоду, но тут они немного просчитались…  
Как назло, у его напарника тут же заурчало в животе.  
– Это насчёт вас они просчитались, – проворчал Дейдара, сложив руки на груди. – А меня перспектива подохнуть с голоду не обнадёживает, да.  
– Во втором случае, – продолжал Сасори, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, – они в скором времени свяжутся с нами, и тогда уже можно будет что-то решать.  
– Не знаю, как вы, но я не собираюсь лежать и плевать в потолок в ожидании связи, да, – заявил Дейдара. – Раз эта дверь не открывается, стоит поискать другую. И заодно – еду.  
– Не самое умное решение. Я ведь говорил, что нам не стоит разделяться.  
– Ну так идёмте вместе, чего вы ждёте! – Дейдара встряхнул головой, отбросив за спину волосы, и направился к двери напротив входа, между лестницами. Понимая, что удержать неугомонного напарника на месте всё равно не удастся даже с помощью марионеток, Сасори последовал за ним.  
Эта дверь легко поддалась толчку и распахнулась. Переглянувшись, напарники одновременно перешагнули порог и оставили её открытой настежь. Для пущей верности Сасори прислонился спиной к створке, наблюдая за тем, как Дейдара разгуливает по комнате, очевидно, малой гостиной, с интересом разглядывая и периодически тыкая пальцами во всё интересное. Как ребёнок, честное слово… Хотя, с высоты тридцати двух лет Сасори, ребёнок и есть.  
По его мнению, смотреть было особенно не на что. Казалось, эту комнату никто не посещал уже много лет – вокруг лежала пыль, немногочисленные разбросанные бумаги потемнели от времени. Дейдара подобрал один из листков и пробежался взглядом по тонко выписанным иероглифам.  
– Что там? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Сасори от двери. Конечно, вероятность, что напарнику попалось описание какой-нибудь редкой интересной техники, крайне мала, но всё-таки не нулевая.  
– Стихи, – пожал плечами Дейдара и зачёл вслух:  
Слезы льются дождем  
и падают в реку Ватари,  
что ведет в мир иной.  
Может быть, река разольется -  
и придется вернуться милой?..  
– Очень мило, да, – заключил он и, фыркнув, бросил листок обратно на стол.  
– Когда я потерял тебя из виду, то тоже нашёл стихотворение, – заметил Сасори.  
– В самом деле? – равнодушно отозвался подрывник. – И что это значит? Нас тут заперли, чтобы мы познали тонкости высокой поэзии? Зря стараются, – он отбросил со лба чёлку, яростно сверкнув глазами. – Искусство – это взрыв!  
Сасори закатил глаза:  
– Даже вычурная средневековая поэзия умнее твоей концепции, в которую ты так вцепился!  
– Уж кто бы говорил, данна! – огрызнулся напарник.  
Зарождающуюся дискуссию прервали донёсшиеся откуда-то издалека звуки. Это была песня, негромкий монотонный напев без слов приятным женским голосом, чарующий мягкой сдержанной печалью. Акатсуки замерли, прислушиваясь, пытаясь определить, откуда идёт звук.  
– Снизу? – неуверенно пробормотал Дейдара, взглянув себе под ноги. И вскрикнул от неожиданности. Ещё минуту назад целый пол вдруг оказался обветшалым и обвалившимся, и он стоял на узкой доске над пропастью. Нежный обволакивающий голос поднимался вверх, и чем больше подрывник всматривался в черноту под ногами, тем сильнее было ощущение, что оттуда кто-то смотрит в ответ и тянется к нему с жалобным тихим напевом.  
– Дейдара! – хлестнул плетью окрик. Неведомая сила рывком сдёрнула его с края доски и швырнула через всю комнату к порогу. Хотя нет, очень даже ведомая – от рук и ног тянулись к пальцам Сасори мерцающие нити чакры.  
– Я же просил вас не делать так, мм! – возмутился Дейдара, переведя дух.  
– Извини, что помешал самоубиться, но у меня нет желания объясняться на эту тему с Пейном, – холодно отозвался Сасори и за шиворот вытащил его из комнаты.  
Дейдара не стал продолжать спор. Его всё ещё слегка потряхивало.  
– Вы видели то же, что и я, данна, м? Комната вдруг изменилась… Как будто мы попали в новое гендзюцу. И эта тварь, которая пела там внизу!  
Он порывисто обернулся – но дверь за их спинами вновь оказалась закрыта. Сасори молча наблюдал, как напарник осторожно протянул руку и тронул дверную ручку, словно спящую змею. Та не укусила и послушно подалась под пальцами. Дейдара выругался, почему-то шёпотом.  
За дверью не было ни пропасти, ни обветшалости… Уютная чистая гостиная, в которую хоть сейчас можно приводить гостей и разливать по чашкам горячий чай.  
– Данна! – воззвал Дейдара и махнул рукой, не в силах описать такое непотребство.  
– Я видел то же, что и ты, – неохотно признал Сасори, встав рядом. – Если это гендзюцу, то оно воздействует напрямую на сознание, минуя мозг. Других объяснений у меня нет.  
– А вы уверены, – впервые на памяти Сасори Дейдара добровольно понизил голос, – что это действительно техники живого человека, мм?  
Скорпион недоверчиво взглянул на него, но потом вспомнил, что Дейдара был послушником буддийского монастыря. Те охотно верили во всякую мистическую ерунду.  
– Привидений не бывает, – сказал он. – Нам просто попался по-настоящему серьёзный противник, не хуже Пейна. Но это не значит, что можно сдаваться ему без боя.  
Дейдара с сомнением хмыкнул, но кажется, слегка приободрился.  
– Ладно, и каким образом мы собираемся бороться, мм?  
– Пока продолжим обход, или ты предложишь ещё что-нибудь? – пожал плечами Сасори и направился к лестнице. К счастью, их не перебросило в какую-нибудь незнакомую часть замка, коридор остался таким же, как прежде. Держась настороже, Сасори ступил на лестницу и стал медленно подниматься. Но пока что всё было тихо.  
– Не отставай, – бросил он через плечо напарнику и зашагал увереннее.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, такой же просторный и тихий, как первый. Перпендикулярный лестницам коридор простирался в обе стороны, а вместо дверей здесь были традиционные расписные сёдзи. Помедлив, Сасори повернулся влево, а Дейдара направился было вправо, но его перехватили за воротник, мрачно предупредив:  
– Без глупостей. Обследуем только вместе.  
– Да помню я, – проворчал себе под нос подрывник. – Эх, были бы при мне сумки…  
– Кстати, как ты вообще умудрился их потерять?  
Дейдара задумался, неожиданно озадаченный вопросом.  
– А знаете, я не помню. Когда я зашёл в ту комнату, куда вы меня послали, сумки были ещё при мне. А потом исчезли, и я почему-то совсем не обратил на это внимания… – он слегка побледнел. – Надо выбираться отсюда побыстрее! Я не могу… я не хочу… Если это гендзюцу заставит меня забыть о моём искусстве, данна!..  
– То значит, оно и гроша ломаного не стоит, как я и говорил, – фыркнул Сасори.  
– Да что бы вы понимали, мм! Небось тоже не обрадуетесь, если кто-то разлучит вас с вашими куколками!  
Дейдара бросился к ближайшим сёдзи и рывком раздвинул их.  
– Эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь, мать вашу! Покажитесь немедленно! Я вытрясу из вас душу голыми руками, а потом так подорву, что не останется даже пепла!!  
Сасори тихо вздохнул и прикрыл рукой глаза, чтобы не видеть этого идиотизма. Хорошо бы ещё не слышать, но заткнуть уши в таком месте – плохая идея.  
– Пожалуйста, скажите своему другу, что здесь не нужно так шуметь, – произнёс позади него тихий бесцветный голос. – Сестрица любит тишину.  
Обманчиво мягко развернувшись, Сасори метнул сенбон, но игла пролетела сквозь юношу, стоявшего за спиной, точно так же, как некогда сквозь служанку.  
«Что за чертовщина? Неужели Дейдара был прав?»  
– Невежливо с вашей стороны, Сасори-сан, – зелёные глаза холодно сверкнули.  
– Что тут происходит? – не менее холодно спросил тот. – Что вам нужно от нас?  
– Ничего. Вы пришли сами.  
– Мы с удовольствием уйдём, если вы откроете двери, да, – вклинился в разговор Дейдара, с хмурым видом сложив руки на груди.  
– Не могу, – с искренней тоской в голосе ответил юноша. – Сестрица не отпускает никого. Мне очень жаль, Дейдара-сан.  
– Объясни понятнее! – потребовал подрывник.  
Юноша тихонько вздохнул и обернулся к Скорпиону:  
– Вы ведь уже поняли, Сасори-сан, правда? Нас всех убили…  
Прищурившись, Сасори молча ждал продолжения.  
– Идёмте, – юноша прошёл сквозь сёдзи. – Будьте гостями в нашей комнате. Здесь жили я и мои старшие братья.  
– Трое, да? – озвучил очевидное Дейдара, окидывая взглядом три пыльных футона в разных углах. Помимо них, в комнате были небольшие шкафы, стойка с оружием и книжная полка чуть ниже потолка.  
– Да. У нас была большая семья. Не слишком дружная, но мы с братьями хорошо ладили. Я скучаю по ним сейчас.  
– А можно ближе к делу, мм? – раздражённо фыркнул Дейдара, который терпеть не мог всех этих сентиментальностей ещё больше, чем его напарник.  
– Прошу прощения, – юноша спрятал руки в рукава кимоно и поёжился, очень живым и человечным движением. В замке и впрямь было довольно прохладно. – Видите ли, гости к нам заходят нечасто, и не всегда удаётся поговорить с ними до того, как сестрица убьёт их. До вас гости приходили в замок всего раз шесть. Уйти же не удалось никому. Живые люди такие шумные, а сестрица любит тишину, чтобы ничто не мешало её голосу…  
– Техника Звука? – быстро спросил Сасори.  
– Вполне возможно… Наша семья никогда не имела дела с шиноби, поэтому я не разбираюсь в дзюцу. А те, кто мог бы что-то рассказать, умирали в нашем замке. Мне очень жаль, но вас ждёт та же участь.  
– Ещё чего! – возмутился Дейдара, вскочив на ноги. – Я погибну в огне прекраснейшего взрыва, который станет венцом моего искусства, да! Сдохнуть в каком-то пыльном замке в компании кучи призраков – не дождётесь!  
Юноша тоже встал, взмахнув руками, словно крыльями. Раздался звон стали – повинуясь его жесту, мечи и копья сорвались со стойки и рванулись к Акатсуки, хищно блеснув остриями. Дейдара диким котом вспрыгнул на стену, Сасори же остался сидеть, лишь едва пошевелив пальцами. Оружие замерло в воздухе, дрожа от напряжения под действием противоборствующих сил.  
– Когда вы успели, данна? – присвистнул Дейдара из-под потолка.  
Сасори пожал плечами. Много ли времени нужно, чтобы, проходя мимо оружейной стойки, небрежным мазком пальцев прицепить ко всему её содержимому нити чакры… Можно сказать, это основной инстинкт опытного кукловода.  
– Техники шиноби… Отец знал об этом больше. Слишком много для того, чтобы мы могли жить мирно, – склонив голову, прошептал юноша и исчез за стеной. Оружие, больше не направляемое им, ударилось в эту стену и осыпалось на пол.  
Воцарившуюся тишину нарушил нервный смех Дейдары:  
– А вы не верили мне, данна!  
Некоторое время они сидели молча, переваривая полученные сведения. В отличие от своего напарника, Сасори всё ещё сомневался в реальности призраков – наболтать-то можно всё, что угодно, особенно если подкрепить болтовню соответствующей иллюзией. Но слишком уж хорошо и складно эта неправдоподобная теория объясняла происходящее. Ещё не сдаваясь окончательно, но уже допуская возможность, он поинтересовался у Дейдары:  
– И как у вас там боролись с призраками?  
– Да понятия не имею, мм, – пожал плечами тот. – Я же обычным рядовым послушником был, а не оммёдзи. Да и сомневаюсь, что с призраками, которые сумели запереть нас с вами, можно справиться какими-нибудь курениями и бумажками. Лучший выход – подорвать здесь всё к чёртовой матери, чтобы даже пепла не осталось, да!  
Сасори коротко хмыкнул. Ему было странно признавать это, но сейчас он был искренне согласен с методами Дейдары.  
– Хорошо бы поискать твои сумки или какую-нибудь глину, но сомневаюсь, что это даст какой-то результат. Пока продолжим разведку. Мальчишка обмолвился, что всё началось с его отца – здесь и будем копать.  
– Вам, Сасори-но-данна, только дай закопаться куда-нибудь, – проворчал Дейдара и неохотно поднялся на ноги. Пнул хрупкую раму сёдзи, вымещая на ней раздражение. Чувствовал он себя препаршиво. Глины не было, копаться в чужих грязных тайнах он, в отличие от Сасори, не умел и не любил, к тому же хотелось есть. Конечно, он мог продержаться без еды с неделю, как любой шиноби, но приятного в этом мало. Да ещё и это паучье гнездо призраков…  
– Не отставай, – окликнул Сасори из коридора, и подрывник поспешил нагнать его. Теперь, когда призраки сами подтвердили, что они призраки, разделяться с напарником не хотелось совершенно. «Конечно, Сасори-но-данна тоже не слишком живой… Но всё-таки предпочтительнее этих. Привычный уже, свой, можно сказать. Да».  
Не догадываясь о его мыслях (к счастью Дейдары), Сасори распахнул тяжёлую дверь чёрного дерева с резной рукоятью. За ней, как они и надеялись, оказался кабинет. Обставлен он был на редкость безвкусно – хаотичное нагромождение мебели, торчащие с полок растрёпанные кучи бумаг, дорогие письменные приборы, разложенные на столе… Слева на стене висел очередной свиток со стихами.  
Как в былые дни  
Называла любовью  
Все горести мира,  
Так нынче все радости  
Смертью зову.  
– У этих ребят какое-то неуёмное пристрастие к поэзии, мм, – высказался Дейдара. – Будь они живыми, я бы обязательно показал им подлинную красоту истинного искусства!  
– Истинное искусство – это вечная красота, к которой, пожалуй, вполне можно отнести и по-настоящему хорошие стихи, – Сасори уже деловито перебирал бумаги на столе, не глядя на возмущённого напарника. – Но никак не бестолковые разрушения взрывов. А теперь будь добр, помолчи, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться. И тебе советую.  
Негодующе фыркнув, Дейдара потянул на себя стопку бумаг с ближайшей полки. Облачком взметнулась серая пыль, и он звонко чихнул, рассыпав листы по полу. Сасори усмехнулся и наклонился, взял в руки подлетевший к нему лист. И тут же замер:  
– Я смотрю, дуракам действительно везёт.  
– Ну и что там, мм? – Дейдара с интересом заглянул ему через плечо. Гладкий плотный лист дорогой, восприимчивой к чакре бумаги покрывали вереницы иероглифов, сплетаясь в сложный узор. Высшая техника джуин, ранг S… А то и S+. Определить на глаз точную стоимость такой находки мог только Какузу, но даже несведущий в финансовых делах подрывник мог сказать, что она не уступает по цене самому замку. Не сдержавшись, Дейдара длинно присвистнул.  
– Нужно разобраться, – отстранённым тоном произнёс Сасори, скользя взглядом по изящным косым линиям иероглифов.  
Пожав плечами, Дейдара вернулся к остальным бумагам. Внезапная удача приободрила его, и он с энтузиазмом взялся просматривать шуршащие листы один за другим в надежде найти ещё какое-нибудь сокровище. Однако в основном ему встречались всякие скучные счета и деловые письма, в которых не было ничего не то что ценного, а хотя бы мало-мальски интересного. Сасори отнюдь не стремился ему помогать – устроившись на столе, он вдумчиво изучал технику и не отзывался даже на откровенные провокации, полностью погрузившись в хитросплетения узоров печати. Подрывник успел проклясть всё на свете, начиная с погоды и заканчивая охватившей его невыносимой скукой, когда его напарник наконец изрёк:  
– Всё ясно.  
– Что вы там вычитали, мм? – Дейдара отложил заплесневелые бумажки и подошёл ближе.  
– Звуковое гендзюцу. Чрезвычайно мощное. Орочимару бы понравилось.  
– А понятнее можно?  
– Можно, – снисходительно кивнул Сасори. – В руки хозяев замка попала вот эта самая техника. Они решили воспользоваться ею и, судя по словам мальчишки-призрака, провели ритуал на одной из дочерей. Девица получила силу, но справиться с ней не смогла и, надо полагать, сошла с ума, запутавшись в собственных иллюзиях и попутно перебив всех домочадцев. Всё очень просто.  
– Душераздирающая история, да, – покивал Дейдара. – Но меня больше волнует, можно ли как-то развеять эти самые иллюзии и свалить отсюда наконец?  
– Можно. Всего лишь надо добраться до девчонки и убить её окончательно.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что она где-то в замке?  
– Конечно, – Сасори аккуратно скатал свиток и убрал куда-то под плащ. Вероятнее всего, к себе в корпус, Дейдара не стал присматриваться. – Есть идеи, где может устроить себе логово свихнувшаяся благородная девица?  
Дейдара задумался, рассеянно дёргая себя за кончик чёлки.  
– Пожалуй, если бы я был девицей, – наконец протянул он, и Сасори невольно поднял брови, – я бы сидел в своей комнате. Ну чтобы привычное место, и все эти женские штуки под рукой…  
– Проверим твою теорию, – Скорпион направился к двери.  
Комнаты дочерей хозяина замка располагались в дальнем конце коридора с противоположной стороны. Тонкие сёдзи были расписаны изысканными пейзажами, почему-то красным цветом. Невольно Сасори присмотрелся, тронул ногтем одну из линий. Картины на рисовой бумаге оказались написанными потёками застывшей крови.  
«Отвратительная безвкусица».  
Знаком велев Дейдаре быть начеку, он раздвинул перегородки и перешагнул порог комнаты.  
Её убранство было столь же сдержанным до аскетичного, как комната сыновей хозяина замка, однако в нём чувствовалась несомненно женская рука. Лёгкие узорчатые шторы, колышущиеся без присутствия ветра (окно было плотно закрыто), большое зеркало на стене, цветастые шёлковые юкаты, небрежно брошенные на расправленном футоне.  
– Похоже, девицей тебе не быть, – заметил Сасори, изучив внимательным взглядом всю обстановку. – Здесь никого нет.  
Дейдара пренебрежительно пожал плечами – мол, не больно-то и хотелось – и прошёлся туда-сюда. Выглянул в окно и досадливо поморщился, увидев, что там по-прежнему льёт дождь и завывает ветер. Верхушки садовых сосен печально качались и гнулись под яростными порывами. Засмотревшись на это, Дейдара не сразу уловил, что к вою ветра едва ощутимо примешивается что-то ещё.  
Тихая заунывная песня.  
Висевшее рядом на стене зеркало выгнулось, словно его поверхность была из обычной фольги. Брызнули осколки стекла, и в чёрную трещину просунулась огромная когтистая лапа. Дейдара машинально схватился за пояс и выругался, вспомнив, что глины нет. Увернувшись от лапы, он отскочил в сторону, давая напарнику пространство, и лезвие Сасори отсекло лапу по самое плечо. Тонкий вибрирующий вой ударил по ушам, подрывник поморщился.  
– Может, это и есть наша гостеприимная хозяйка, данна? – крикнул он.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Сейчас, зная, какую именно технику искать, Сасори более уверенно отличал призраков от гендзюцу. Зазеркальное чудовище было именно фантомом. А вот девушка, вышедшая из стены рядом с взбесившимся куском стекла – уже нет. Она приложила палец к губам, с мольбой глядя на Скорпиона, и тот вопросительно поднял бровь. Этого призрака он прежде не видел, но она была одета и вела себя точно так же, как служанка, приносившая ему сумки Дейдары. Жаль, эта не принесла.  
Губы и руки девушки задвигались, складываясь в беззвучную речь.  
«Вниз, – прочитал Сасори по губам. – Столовая рядом с гостиной. За ней кухня. Вниз. Она следит за вами. Тревожится. Будет мешать. Пожалуйста… помогите нам…»  
Она протянула руку, и Сасори, помедлив, взял с её ладони маленький ключ из тёмного тяжёлого металла. Девушка облегчённо улыбнулась и исчезла.  
– О, кажется, здешние слуги не отличаются верностью хозяевам, – глубокомысленно заметил наблюдавший за всем этим Дейдара. Разбитое зеркало за его спиной истекало кровью и больше сюрпризов не преподносило. – Или она просто клюнула на вашу симпатичную мордашку, а, данна?  
– Или капризы хозяйки встали им поперёк горла, – невозмутимо дополнил Сасори и сунул ключ в карман. – Что же, по крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, куда идти. Знать бы ещё, как заткнуть эту девицу окончательно…  
– Хм? Она вроде и так была не особенно разговорчива.  
– Не эту, идиот. Хозяйку.  
Хмыкнув, Дейдара первым направился к двери, равнодушно переступив через валяющуюся на полу отрубленную лапу.  
– Разберёмся на месте. Сначала до неё добраться надо, мм. Идёмте уже.  
Он раздвинул сёдзи и досадливо цыкнул, обнаружив, что снаружи совсем другое помещение. Судя по скатам крыши, по которым гулко барабанили капли дождя, и общему беспорядку, они оказались на чердаке – как можно дальше от первого этажа. Но выбора не было, и напарники переступили порог. Дверь не просто закрылась за их спиной, а ещё и исчезла бесследно.  
– Мне не хочется об этом говорить, – понизив голос, пробормотал Дейдара, – но… Вы не думали, что она может нас так перебрасывать постоянно, чтобы мы не смогли спуститься вниз?  
– Думал, – неохотно согласился Сасори. – Но делиться с тобой своими мыслями пока не собираюсь.  
Дейдара не стал спорить – подобное заявление означало, что Скорпион уже что-то задумал и, возможно, даже сделал, но не скажет впрямую, где его ловушки. Поэтому подрывник отправился обследовать чердак, тайно надеясь наткнуться на ещё какую-нибудь технику высшего класса. Однако подобные удачи не повторяются дважды, поэтому всё, что он нашёл – кучи разнообразного хлама, да ещё запертый люк в полу, с которым запросто управились отмычки Сасори.  
– Спускайся первым, – велел тот. – И, ради собственного же блага, постарайся вести себя тихо. Очень тихо.  
Кивнув, Дейдара скользнул в дыру и мягко приземлился на лестничной площадке. Сасори слегка задержался, складывая необходимые печати и аккуратно задвигая крышку люка на место без единого шороха или скрипа.  
«Что вы сделали, данна?» – не утерпев, беззвучно, одними губами, поинтересовался Дейдара. Но Сасори не пожелал отвечать, только подтолкнул его к ступенькам.  
Металлическая винтовая лестница, очевидно, служила чёрным ходом. По крайней мере, если представить себе замок без учёта прыгающих комнат, а так, как он должен был выглядеть по-настоящему, лестница находилась в самом его дальнем углу, заключённая в прямоугольный короб стен, и имела только два выхода, на чердак и в хозяйственные помещения первого этажа. Со стороны хозяйки замка было опрометчиво позволить пленникам найти короткую дорогу к её логову, отметил про себя Сасори. Впрочем, чего ещё ждать от женщины, к тому же безумной и мёртвой. А если она не обладает возможностью видеть насквозь техники шиноби (что вряд ли), то вообще должна считать, что они всё ещё заперты наверху.  
Дверь даже не скрипнула, когда Акатсуки вышли в кладовые, забитые всяческими припасами, к радости Дейдары. Он тотчас стащил из-под потолка кольцо копчёной колбасы и вгрызся в него с самым счастливым видом. Сасори мысленно поморщился и в который раз порадовался совершенству собственного тела, не нуждающегося ни в пище, ни в сне. Дейдара от его презрительного взгляда только отмахнулся и потянулся было за пыльной бутылкой вина, но Сасори перехватил его за рукав и покачал головой. На голодный желудок алкоголь ударяет в голову намного сильнее, не хватало ещё, чтобы эта бестолочь налакалась в самый неподходящий момент! С сожалением вздохнув, Дейдара окинул взглядом остальные полки, но все продукты были либо запакованы в шуршащую бумагу, либо вызывали сомнения в их сохранности. Пришлось смириться с тем, что лучше только колбаса, чем совсем ничего, и покинуть кладовые, не прихватив ничего больше.  
Дверь из кладовых логично привела на кухню, и Сасори вздохнул с облегчением. Похоже, его план работал безупречно, и они доберутся до хозяйки замка быстро и незаметно.  
Разумеется, стоило лишь подумать об этом, как со стороны Дейдары донёсся едва уловимый, но отчётливый вздох. Сасори раздражённо обернулся и увидел, что напарник с сияющим видом разглядывает сложенную стопками на полках открытого шкафа посуду.  
«Это фарфор, данна! – радостно сообщил он, выразительно артикулируя. – Фарфор, понимаете?!»  
Сасори понимал.  
«Собирай. Только очень, очень тихо. Сначала нужно добраться до нашей гостеприимной девицы», – он мрачно усмехнулся.  
Пока Дейдара аккуратно снимал с полки ближайшую стопку тарелок, Сасори отыскал за шкафами маленькую окованную железом дверцу. Ключ, отданный немой служанкой, подошёл к замочной скважине идеально, но когда Сасори потянул на себя дверь, та издала долгий, протяжный и оглушительно громкий скрип.  
– О-о, думаю, теперь шифроваться бесполезно, да, – изрёк Дейдара, прислушиваясь к запрыгавшему вокруг эху. И разжал руки, добавив ещё одну порцию шума – фарфоровые тарелки с жалобным звоном разлетелись в осколки. Подрывник принялся давить их подошвами сандалий, словно тараканов.  
– Значит, нам стоит поторопиться, – Сасори, не оглядываясь, шевельнул пальцами, и несколько ножей сами собой слетели со стола и принялись помогать Дейдаре превращать осколки разбитой посуды в мелкое крошево.  
Из-за открытой двери потянуло холодом и темнотой. Темнота выползала густым чёрным облаком, постепенно поднимаясь и окутывая всё вокруг, поглощая свет. Выругавшись, Дейдара упал на колени, и его руки принялись торопливо слизывать с пола и глотать фарфоровое крошево. Конечно, хорошая взрывная глина из осколков посуды получится не сразу, но теперь у подрывника появился шанс приобщить этот проклятый замок вместе со всеми его обитателями к истинному искусству.  
«С-3, не меньше, мм», – уверенно решил он.  
– Быстрее! – раздражённо поторопил Сасори.  
Слизнув последние крошки фарфора, Дейдара вскочил и вслед за напарником с головой окунулся во тьму.  
Идти пришлось на ощупь, соприкасаясь рукавами, чтобы не потеряться. Темнота плотно обволакивала, поглощая все звуки, кроме тихой песни печальным женским голосом, вьющейся вокруг пленников и стелющейся им под ноги хрупкой тропой. Рты на руках Дейдары едва слышно хрустели фарфором. Прикинув в уме вероятности, он наскоро слепил и выплюнул под ноги несколько мелких паучков, а через несколько шагов предупреждающе коснулся плеча Сасори. Тот отозвался еле заметным движением, дав понять, что уловил сигнал, и, сосчитав про себя до десяти, Дейдара с наслаждением сложил печать. Вспышка света, пусть и небольшая по меркам подрывника, разорвала покров тьмы, и грохот взрыва рокотом пронёсся по коридору. Песня оборвалась.  
– Не завалит обратный путь? – осведомился Сасори, не оборачиваясь.  
– Обижаете, данна, – фыркнул Дейдара. – После С-3 здесь везде будет один сплошной обратный путь, мм!  
Руки его быстро разминали увесистый ком глины, точными движениями пальцев и языков придавая скульптуре нужную форму.  
Коридор неожиданно оборвался, и напарники остановились на краю глубокой тёмной ямы, со дна которой доносились всхлипывания. Дейдара на секунду отвлёкся от создания бомбы и с любопытством заглянул вниз, Сасори достал фонарик и посветил.  
– Думаю, мы нашли источник всех здешних проблем, – заметил он.  
На дне ямы смутно белели кучи костей, местами перемежаясь кусками доспехов и разнообразным оружием. У дальней стены скорчилась, обнимая скелет в самурайских латах, девчонка в грязных лохмотьях, которые, если хорошо присмотреться, можно было определить как некогда дорогую шёлковую юката. Она тихонько всхлипывала, зажмурившись, и беззвучно шевелила губами.  
– Жалкое зрелище, – задумчиво произнёс Сасори. – Удивительно, что оно стало результатом гениальной техники… Ты готов?  
Дейдара любовно оглядел скульптуру со всех сторон и кивнул.  
– Так не заставляй меня ждать. Мы и так потратили на блуждания здесь слишком много времени.  
– Вы поразительно нетерпеливы для любителя вечности, данна, – Дейдара последний раз подбросил на ладони скульптуру, а потом кинул её вниз, к ногам девчонки. Глиняная фигурка расправила крылья и с негромким хлопком увеличилась втрое. Сасори вызвал Хируко и поднял его щит:  
– Залезай.  
– Ещё чего! – фыркнул Дейдара. – Я хочу видеть свой шедевр!  
– Полюбуешься в следующий раз. К сожалению, Пейн велел мне работать с живым напарником, – судя по тону его голоса, Сасори действительно искренне об этом сожалел. Ухватив Дейдару за шиворот, он втолкнул его в марионетку, влез сам и успел опустить щит прежде, чем под ухом раздалось восторженное «Катсу!!!»  
Оглушительный грохот сотряс окружающий мир до основания. Хируко подбросило и перевернуло несколько раз, он врезался во что-то и покатился. Управлять марионеткой изнутри, пока в ней находился кто-то ещё, Сасори не мог – оставалось только ждать. Наконец, отвратительная тряска прекратилась, и, выждав ещё какое-то время, Акатсуки выбрались наружу.  
Взрывной волной Хируко вынесло за пределы замка, который теперь напоминал распустившийся огненный цветок – стены разворотило взрывом, крыша развалилась на мелкие части, и было видно внутреннюю обстановку, охваченную пожаром. Дейдара довольно присвистнул. Обычно его взрывы гасли быстро, но замок призраков горел так охотно, словно был сделан из бумаги.  
– Искусство – это взрыв! – с удовольствием подытожил он.  
Сасори оставил это без внимания исключительно потому, что рассматривал повреждения Хируко. Скорее всего, придётся по пути задержаться ещё немного, чтобы подлатать марионетку. Какузу будет опять недоволен непредвиденными расходами… Сасори всё ещё сомневался, стоит ли отдавать ему бесценную звуковую технику, или же присвоить её себе.  
– Данна, вы, кажется, торопились, или уже передумали? – окликнул Дейдара, уже успевший отойти. Сасори запечатал марионетку обратно в свиток и зашагал к нему, прикидывая в уме вероятный разговор с Какузу и доклад Пейну о причинах задержки.  
Никто из них не обернулся – догорающий со всеми своими призраками замок за спиной больше не стоил внимания.


End file.
